What A Charmer?
by dreamcatcher54
Summary: Sakura has worked at Konoha cafe for 2 years. Now there is this new annoying girlish blue eyed blond working there with her? Will she fall for him or will she be annoyed by him for the whole time she has to be at work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! This is my second story, my first one didn't go well. I only got one review! **

**I hope to have at least 5 in this one. Any way I thought this one should be a cute story that is also humurios.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamend. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GET UP AT 4 IN THE MORNING

TO OPEN UP A CAFÉ ."

Sakura walked over to a beeping alarm clock and slamend the top to shut it off.

She quickly brushed through her hair and put on her uniform for work, "I just don't see the point of opening up a coffe shop when nobody is even awake," she mumbled to her self.

xxxxxxxx

Her boss was alredy fireing up the stove and coffe pots.

"youre late Sakura, you should already know by now what time to be here." Said an agravaited Shizunae.

"Yeah yeah, I know. 4:00 am on Saturday's and Sunday's , and 4:30 pm Monday thru Friday." Sakura mumbled slightly so Shizunae could hear her.

"Well then why are you ten 20 minutes late Sakura? And don't give me your usual excuse of my alarm clock didn't work"

"But that is why im late! Except this time it went off at the wrong time."

Shizunae rolled her eyes. "Never mind that but Starting today tyou have a new co-worker."

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about the help wanted sighn we put up ever since Naruto got fired for being irisponsible and obnoxtious with the customers." _Sakura thought to her self. " Really? Who?"

"He's out side doing one of youre jobs, I sugest that you go out back and give him a hand." Shizunae said pointing twords the back door.

(Out in the back of the building)

"Wow! Exactly how much coffe does a town drink any way?!" Said a strained voice. "Oof!" the voice said again when putting down a couple of boxes. "Exactly how much do these boxes wiegh un? I can barely pick them up!"

"About 20 pounds each." Said the delivery man.

"who would have thought that coffe beans weighed so much un." The new voice chukkled.

xxxxxxxx

Sakura walked out to the back only to find a blond girl. She walked over to greet the new co-worker. "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno and.." She cut her self off only to find out that this girl was really a guy!"

"And what un?" He said with a smile.

"Uumm…." She had seem to have lost herself in her thoughts.

"You do know staring is not verry polite un? Though I do seem to have that effect on a lot of girls un." He said smirking at her.

Sakura glarred at him in embarassment. "Hey! I was not starring! You just cought me by surprise because from a distance you look like a girl!"

"Well if I look that good then I must be handsome" He said mockingly. "Well any ways my name is Deidara and im going to be working here with you Sakura-chan un." He had said that so smoothly that it made Sakura blush.

"Uumm, W-we n-need to get back to work!" She said fummbiling for words.

"Any thing you say Sakura-chan un." Deidara said grinning sharply.

xxxxxxxx

"All right! That's the last of the delivery boxes!" The delivery man said waving goodbye.

"Thank you!" Sakura and Deidara bothe said waving back.

"Okay, now all we have to do is put all of the invintory away." Sakura said glummly.

"Hey, don't be so glum! It will be fun to put every thing away since you're here with me." Deidara said smirking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed. "Hey! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what un?"

"Charming me!"

"Oh, so im charming you say?"

"NO! I-I never said you were charming…. W-well you are c-charming…. BUT I MEANT YOU WERE CHARMING ME!"

"Oh really un?" Deidara said amused.

Sakura groaned in annoyance. "Just start putting things in their places, the French roast coffe beans go here, the vannilla and spice goes here, the mocha goes here…" Sakura continued pointing to their spaces where they go.

xxxxxxxx

It was now 6:15 am.

"Hey Sakura! How is work going this morning" Ino one of Sakuras best friends said in a cheerfull greeting.

"well if you call being anoyed by the new co-worker a good morning the YES I am having a great morning!" Sakura said sarcasticly.

"oh, well what is the new employee doing to annoy you?"

"Whell, he keeps charming me. It was cute at first but now its just plain annoying." Sakura said laing her head down on the front counter.

"Sounds to me its not that bad Sakura, It could be worse."

"Yeah, he could be a big pervert!"

The girls both laughed till they almost cried.

Ino looked at her watch. " Oh man, I got to go. See you latter Sakura." Ino waved goodbye.

"Bye Ino" Sakura waved back.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey Sakura, I need some help on learning how to use the coffe makers. Shizunae said that you would teach me since she is buessie un." Deidara said

Sakura gronned in annoyance. _"SHIZUNAE! I THOUGHT THIS WAS YOURE JOB TO TEACH THE NEW EMPLOYEE THESE THINGS!" _Sakura screemned in her head.

"Allright, now first you get one cup of water and pour into this part, then you get the selected coffe bean that the stiker says on the front, then you pour the coffe beans in this part…." Sakura explained.

"You know what Sakura, you are one of the cuttest pink haired girls that I have ever seen un." Deidara said smirking.

Sakura just ignored this remark and continued on explaining what to do.

Deidara put his hand on her chin and pulled it so close to his that their lips were almost touching. " Can I ask you a question un?"

Sakura could fell her face getting red from blushing so much. "W-what i-is i-it?" Sakura stuttered.

"can I have youre phone number un? Because I have seemend to have lost mine un." He said smirking while leaning in and lightly kissing her lips.

**Whell that's chapter one of What a Charmer? Hope you like it. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is chapter two of what a charmer (obviously I bet some of you are thinking: D ) I'm sorry it took so long to update, school is being stupid right now-.-, lol jk, but seriously its been really busy And I just transferred to public school so its been supper busy. Lol I just imagined the word busy dressed up as a super hero saying "SUPER BUSY TO THE RESCUE!!!" lol any way to the story, injoy:D.**

**Recap:** Deidara put his hand on her chin and pulled her so close their lips were almost touching. "Can I ask you a question un?"

W-what i-is it? She stuttered

"Can I have your phone number because I have seemed to lost mine un?" he said smirking while leaning closer and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura shouted while shoving Deidara away.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, I just wanted to see If you tasted like cherries. After all your name is cherry blossom."

"YES IT IS BUT THAT DOSENT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO KISS ME! IT ALSO DOSENT MEAN THAT I TASTE LIKE CHERRIES!" Sakura scremened.

"Well if you didn't like I probably should apologize," Deidara said as he started to leave the room, "By the way, you do taste like cherries."

Sakura turned red in the face. She was about to yell at him but all that she could do was squeak out what she could.

xxxxxxxx

It was the end of the day and Sakura was glad to leave. "Thank god it's time to leave, another minute with him and I would have lost my mind."

"Bye Sakura-Chan!" Deidara said mockingly

Sakura just ignored him.

xxxxxxxx

"I am so glad I'm home!" Sakura said as she entered her home exasted. She was getting her self something to eat when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ill explain as I talk," Said a miserable Deidara, "I need some where to stay. Do you mind if I stay with you un?"

"WHAT?! WHY MY HOUSE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOURS?!"

"I said I would explain as I talk, you see I was walking down the street when I heard screaming and sirens. Once I smelled and saw smoke coming from the direction from the apartment I live in I began to run. That's when I noticed that the apartments that I, and many others live in un."

"Oh, I'm sorry I yelled at you then, but why don't you go live with family or a friend?"

"I have no family and my friends live to far for me to walk, I don't have a car un."

"Oh" Sakura was thinking long and hard. "_If he lives with me he will annoy me to no end, but I just can't leave him on the streets…."_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she found her self saring into space. "Okay you can live with me, but only until you have a new place to call your own."

Deidara began to smile ear to ear. "Thank you so much Sakura!you are so kind un!" He swooped her up to give her a hug and that's when she noticed just how muscular he really wasThis made her blush like a rose.

"Um, Deidara you should probably go get some personal items from the store so I can get a place set up for you." Sakura said nervously.

"Oh, your right I should, I will be back in a couple of hours un." He said getting ready to dash down the street to the store.

xxxxxxxx

"hmmm, where should I put him? The couch is too lumpy and I don't have a guest room. The attic is filled with junk….. I know!" Sakura walked over to her clostet. "Perfect! My closet is just as big as a guest room and I don't even use it." Sakura pulled out a matress and layed it out on the floor of the huge closet of hers. It really was perfect because it had shelfs every where, big as a guest room, conects to the only bathroom in the house, and almost completely empty except for a box of holiday decorations and some of sakura's dresses.

Sakura walked down stares to get the living room picked up so it wouldent look like she was a slob. Then she heard some one walk in.

"whos there?!" she shouted.

"Hey I got what I needed, where do I sleep un?" Deidara said walking in.

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING SOME ONES HOUSE???"

"Im sorry Sakura-Chan, would a kiss make it better un?" He said in a pouty moking matter.

"Don't make me change my mind on letting you stay here, I can just through out on the street!"

"Yeah but then there wouldn't be any one to look forward to be tortured by, un."

**Sorry this was so short. I wanted to save the good stuff for latter in the story. And please excuse my spelling grammar-.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ppl, once again i am so srry that i havent updated in a while. Lately I have found that my seven yr old brother likes to say Zabuza alot, lol.**

**My ocs Guren(a red headed girl who is btw a big crybaby) and Inu(a tall muscular guy with long black hair that is Gurens boyfreind) will be my helpers from now on! lol**

**Guren- im not a crybaby, and hes not my bf**

**Inu- yeah! what she said!**

**Me- then why do i see u 2 kissing all the time??**

**G&I- *mumbles to them selfs* no fair, u werent suposed to find out....**

**Me- told ya:D, any way chapter 3 of what a charmer!**

"Deidara, I am going to the store for some food since all of it seemend to have disapered in one day!" Sakaura Grumbeled loud enough so the blond could hear, and yet there was no answer. "That lazy ass must still be asleep, and yet I know he went to sleep around 11:00 pm because I heared him stumble into the closet while I was trying to sleep!"

It was cold out side so she had to sprint to her car.

xxxxxxxx

"Is she gone", Deidara asked himself looking around to make sure, "All right!!"

Deidara went to his suit case and pulled out some sculpting clay and paint. "I think as a thank you I will make the most buitiful piece of art I have ever made!"

He started to mold what looked like Sakura

xxxxxxxx

"Sakura, hi how have things been?" Ino called from the end of the cosmetics isle

"oh, um i guess you could say okay..."

"Really, well I havent heard from you in a few days"

"Well ive been busy, like really busy. I have a guest and he eats a heck of a lot. I had my fridge full yesterday and now its almost empty! Its surprising that he isnt fat!"

"Seriously? who is it?"

"That anoying new guy at work"

"Okay... but why??"

"Its a long story, and so far I have learned he is a lazzy bastard who eats every thing all the freaking time!"

"Wow, well any ways I better get going. Good luck with that lazzy bastard."

xxxxxxxx

"Deidara, Im back!" Sakura called from the front door hands filled with grocries. "I would hope that, that........ WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!!!!????" Sakura screamed, which caused her to drop the grocries.

"Shush, im working." Deidara said concetrated on his art.

"DONT YOU TELL ME TO SHUSH YOU BASTARD! I LET YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?"

"Yep."

"WHAT?"

"Here, I made this for you" said a smirking blond holding out a buitiful sculpture.

"um..." sakura said blushing. She could see that he made a exact replica of her. "H-how did you.."

"I could remember your beuitiful face perfectly. Your gorgous green eyes, your perfect face, and even your cotton candy-like hair."

"Well than.. wait, MY COTTON CANDY HAIR!?"

"Yes, I love cotton candy and your hair reminds me of it."

She scoled at him for a moment, but then relized it was a compliment. "Thank you Deidara, thats verry sweet of you"

"Is it sweet enough that I earned a kiss maybe?" The blond said smirking.

"NO!! IT JUST MEANS THAT I LIKE WHAT YOU DID!!"

"Oh, well I surrly thought I would get a kiss. Thats okay though it really was just a token of apretieation."

"For what??"

"For letting me stay with you when I had no where else to stay." At this point Deidara had been standing closer to Sakura than when she arived.

"Oh, your welcome then, but dont expect me to clean up the mess you made."

"Dont worry I dont," Deidara said wrapping his arms around her to pull her in.

"Um, what are you doing???" Sakura said in a panic.

"Well I am simply showing my afection for you."

**Me-YES!! Okay I got the Idea of Deidara making a sculpter and making a mess from Saskuelover forever. Thank you for the great idea!**

**Inu-Does everybody need to know everything?**

**Me- Yes they do**

**Inu- can we just get on with the planned ending??**

**Guren- Oh Inu, sometimes I think you whine more than I do.**

**Inu- Shut it Guren before I..**

**Guren Before you what? you dont have the guts to hurt me:D**

**Me-*Still abel to hear Guren & Inu arguing in the backround* Thanx for reading and have a merry holidays!! Hey you 2 stop arguing before I get the fire hose!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**omk... its been like how long since i updated? dude... from now on i promise to have it updated every 3 weeks.. unless i have famliy or freind issues.... well any wya.. here it is :D**

**Recap: **"Um, what are you doing???" Sakura said in a panic.

"Well I am simply showing my affection for you un."

xxxxxxx

"GET OFF ME YOU RETARD" Sakura said as she pushed him off.

" im sorry Sakura-Chan, I wont do it again unless you want me to." The blond said in a childish voice

"What ever" She turened to walk to her room "Im going to read... don't bug me till its time for work!"

"But Sakura-Chan!!! I need you to take me to my meeting!"

She turned around with a confused expression "What meeting? You never told me you had 'meetings' you had to attend"

"Um...Yeah...About that" He said rubing the back of his neck "Im in a organization, and we have meetings every Saturday un"

"What kind of organization?"

"We are kinda like a club...Or gang as I should put it."

"Why do you need me to take you?" She said impatintly.

"Because I don't have a car, remember un?"

"Oh right...Sorry, I forgot." Sakura said feeling embarassed. "Um, just get ready and I'll take you"

"I am already ready yeah." Deidara said smileing.

"Then just get in the car, I'll be there in a minute, I have to fix my hair"

"Oh you don't need to get all preety for me Sakura!" The blond said smirking.

"OH JUST SHUT UP OR IM NOT TAKING YOU!! I'LL MAKE YOU WALK!!" The cherrie blossom yelled.

xxxxxxx

"Alright now were exactly am I going?" She said as she got into the car.

"Can I drive un?"

"NO! I don't even know if you have a lisnce!"

Didara took out a drivers lisnce and put it in her lap. "That enough proof un?"

"Um, I'm still not letting you drive my car." She said stubornly.

"But you don't even know where I want to go and I'm not good at telling directions un."

"Ffffiiinnee! Here!" She handing him the keys and got out. "If you crash or so much as get a scratch on my car, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Don't worry, I wont do a thing to you're car." The blond said smileing. "I'll treat it as if it were a delicate rose."

xxxxxxxx

"OH MY FUCKING KAMI!!! WILL YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!" A terrified Sakura screamend.

"Calm down Sakura, I'm not going to crash! I'm a good driver." He said as he pushed the gas to make the car go faster.

"YOU'RE INSANE!!!" She was now holding on to the seat belt for dear life.

Deiadara made a tsk tsk noise "Sakura-Chan... Such harsh words un."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST PLESE SLOW DOWN!!!"

The speed demond was now slowing down and pulling into a ally way. "We're here, oh and look! We're still alive!" He said chuckling.

"I hate you." Hissed a pissed off Sakura.

They were now walking up to a what looked like abandoned apartment building. "What are we doing here? This place looks empty." She sid looking at him.

"well it should be obvious. We are going to my meeting yeah."

The pink haired girl scowlled at him. "don't talk to me like im an idiot! And why would you have it in a old abandoned apartment building?"

"Because we can un." He simply stated

"grrrr"

As they got closer she could hear crashing and loud yelling. Even closer she could hear someone speaking in third person and as if he had ADHD. "Um, is it safe to go in?" She said a little scared.

"Of courese un." He opened the dorr and alouded her to go in first.

The room was pitch black and she hered the door slam shut behind her. "Deidara?"

"Its ok, just follow me" He walked past her and into more darkness.

"I would if I could actually see anything!" She tried to walk but insted she tripped over something and fell face first onto something warm, interlocking lips with what she fell on.

**Yayz! I hope you guys liked it! short I know... but im saving the good stuff fornext chappieX3**

**Inu: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Me- WTF!! whats up with you today? are you pmsing or something?**

**Inu: NO!! leave me alone **

**me- come on doggy kun! drop the attitude... or ill get Deidara to blow you up! **

**Guren: ooooo! where is dei kun?**

**Inu: why would you care?**

**Guren: no reason *twirlig her hair in her fingers***

**Inu: should I be concerned? cause if ur dating him I swear ill-**

**Me- OK! thats enough for the day! :3**

**Inu: HEY YOU CUT ME-**

**Me- *holds out a dog biscut* her boy here! fetch! *threw the biscut***

**Inu: just because my name is inu dosnt mean im a real dog...**

**Me- sure...sure... whatever helps you sleep at night... wll anyways bye bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**YO YO MY PEEPS!!!**

**Inu- was that really necisary?**

**Guren: ...**

**me-ur a meanie bo beanie!!!!**

**Inu- -.- and ur an anoying bitc..**

**Guren: OK!! How bout we all get along?^_^**

**Inu- stay out of this doll**

**guren: DONT CALL ME UR HO U HO!!!!!**

**me- can we just get on with the story?**

**inu- NO I STILL GO...**

**me- STARTING ANY WAY!!**

**inu- -.-**

**recap: **"Its ok, just follow me" He walked past her and into more darkness.

"I would if I could actually see anything!" She tried to walk but insted she tripped over something and fell face first onto something warm, interlocking lips with what she fell on.

xxxxxxx

"O.O What the... " was all Sakura could say before what she landed on pushed her over and layed on her.

"mmmmm, you caught me byy surprise, could I ask you what your name is before we go any farther though?"

The light turned on with a pissed Deidara standing by the switch "SASORI!!! GET OFF HER!! SHE'S MINE!!!"

"Brat! Dont tell me what to do! I'm older than you!" yelled the red head

"um.... WOULD YOU MIND GETTING OFF ME!?" a distressed pink head yelled.

"What is all the yelling? I was in the middle of counting my money!" a strange voice called.

"Oh for Jashins sake! Your always Fucking counting your money!!!" A second strange voice called.

"um... hello? Im still under your ass!" Sakura said coldly

"I'm sorry, but it se-UGH!" Sasori had gotten iterupted by a raging blond who tore Sasori off of his 'girl'

"Brat! Why did you do that?!"

"I told you! SHES MINE!"

"Holy Fuck!! What are you guys arguing about this time? Your stupid art again?" A curious silver haired man asked.

"NUNYA!!!" Both Sasori and Deidara yelled.

"And art is not stupid! its a bang!" Deidara had to add.

"SHESH!!! dont have to be so damn loud!" the silver haired man said.

Sakura was about to snap at all of the arguing that was going on the room between the 4 "Excuse me gentlemen?"

All four of them stoped "Yes beautiful?" Sasori asked.

At that remark Deidara was about to yell at Sasori again but was stoped. "I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHO ALL OF THESE PEOPLE ARE!!! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHO YOU EXTRA PEOPLE ARE!!! And before any of you say anything, I know im at some sort of meeting, and i will call upon you one at a time for answers. Deidara you go first."

Deidara smiled big at the fact she let him go first. "Well, these are my 'freinds' and this is our gang meeting, I'll let them say who they are, un"

Sakura noded and looked at Sasori t osignal it was his turn. "I am Sasori, I like puppets and hate to wait for things. But I am NOT that blond discrasses freind." He finished with a sly look in his eyes, being how he had an emotional face.

Deidara looked as if he was gonna yell but Sakura gave him one of those "Don't do it or I'm gonna pop ya" look.

"Now you with the mask" She said looking at the man she described.

"oh, I'm Kakuzu, I love money and hate silver haired men like the big bafoon over there"

Sakura giggled at the face the silver haired man gave Kakuzu, she then noticed all of the stiches all over him. "Um, why do you have so many stitches?"

"Well, we are in a gang... so you should know that we would have a lot of injuries." He said flatly.

"But why would you have them, and everybody else seems to be in perfect shape?"

"Im the one who usually takes money from people, and they atack me! No more questions for me!" Kakuzu said annoyed.

"Um, ok. Now for you silvy."

The silver haired man hissed out, "Im Hidan, I worship Jashin. I like to inflict pain on myself and I don't like it when people fucking say those sorts of coments!"

"O.O oh, so your a masacest?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"some on ewho likes to inflict pain on them selfs.." She replied.

"Oh, then yes, I am" Hidan said proudly.

"Now, are there others in your 'gang'?" The pinkie asked.

"Sure...7 others, hm." Answered Deidara.

"Oh thats just wonderful!" Sakura said sarcasticly.

They all looked at her like she was crazy. "what? Why is that a bad thing?" Deidara asked.

"Because I bet 100 dollers that they are all guys, and cocky ones at that!" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Kakuzu, If your wrong I get that 100 dollers" The masked man pipped in.

She just scowlled at him.

"Come on, well introduce you to them." Sasori offered.

Deidara quickly shot up by Sakuras side. "Wait I want to itroduce them to her since she knows me best, hm."

"Can we just get this over with?" Hidan saidimpatintly.

"Follow me Sakura, they are all in here" Deidara said leading every one into a beaded door way.

As she walked in she could see 6 guys and one girl. They were a strange bunch as far as she could see. One man as it seemened had painted half of himself black, and the other half white, with green hair. Another had peircings all over his face. He was sitting next to a girl with blue hair and a paper rose in it. There was another man with blue skin, that he obviously painted. There was one man that caught her atention the most though. He had longish black hair tied in a low pony tail, red eyes (contacts obviously X3) and had lines under them as if he hadnt slept in a wile. Sakura was thinking one thing, he's cute. "um hel.." She was cut off by a overly yper active masked man.

"HI THERE!!! MY NAMES TOBI!!! AND I WANT TO BE YOUR FREIND!!^_^"

"TOBI LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DOSENT WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!" Deidara snarled at the lolly pop man.

"No its alright. Your mask looks like a sucker" She said to him.

"Oh, I know. Can I have a hug?" Tobi said shuffling his feet.

"Um, sure. Your not gonna feel me up or grope me ass or anything though are you?" She said catiously.

"Oh NO! Tobi is a good boy, not a weirdo... like senpai." He said hugging her.

"HEY! YOU DUMBSHIT OF A BOY!!! IM NOT A.." Sakura cut off his protest.

"Don't start a fight Dei kun" She said Sternly.

**OH YEAH!!! (koolaid man X3) longest chapter I've wrote!!!! I know, its still short. but that ok right?**

**Inu- Shut up emo girl!**

**Me- What in the name of jashin gives you that idea??!!**

**Inu- The way you dress...**

**Me- PREPARE TO DIE GIRLY MAN!!!!**

**Inu- DONT MAKE FUN OF ME JUST BECAUSE MY HAIR IS LON..**

**Guren- DOGGY KUN!!! *jumps on him* your verry girly, and plz plz PLZ don't start a fight!**

**Inu- -.- get off me!**

**Guren- NO!**

**Inu- NOW!**

**Guren- NO!**

**Inu- im going to count to three and if you dont get off, im gonna tickle you to death!**

**Guren-im going to count to three and if you dont get off, im gonna tickle you to death!**

**Inu- ok now your acting like a child...**

**Guren- THX! cause thats what I am by heart^_^**

**Me- ME TOO!!!**

**Inu- GAWD HELP ME!! IM SUROUNDED BY RETARDS!!!**

**Guren- your not verry niceD: *starts to crie***

**Inu- OH PLZ NO!!! Not with the crying!!! I'll do anything! just plz dont crie!**

**Guren- *evil grin***

**Inu- *gulps* **

**me- well thats all folks! *in the backround able to hear cries for help and giggling* SHUT YOU 2!!! GO FLIRT SOME WHERE ELSE!!! Oh and HAVE A HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! 3 3 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! Can u believe it's been 3 weeks? I mean WOW! Time goes by faster as you get older, and I'm not licking that very much: /**

**Inu- what are you talking about when you could have started already?**

**Me- shut up and back to your dog house Fido-.-**

**Guren- *burst out laughing***

**Inu- screw both of you-.-**

**Guren- O.e your extra bossy today Inu….**

**Inu- what eve-**

**Me- STARTING!! ^_^**

**Recap: **"Oh, I know. Can I have a hug?" Tobi said shuffling his feet.

"Um, sure. You're not gonna feel me up or grope me ass or anything though are you?" She said cautiously.

"Oh NO! Tobi is a good boy, not a weirdo... like senpai." He said hugging her.

"HEY! YOU DUMBSHIT OF A BOY!!! IM NOT A..." Sakura cut off his protest.

"Don't start a fight Dei kun" She said sternly.

xxxxxxx

"Tobi is sorry senpai, I didn't mean to offend your ego" The masked man said

"Oh your gonna get it now baka!" Deidara had now ripped him off of Sakura and was choking him.

Sakura just backed away slowly, bumping into some one. "Huh? Oh sorry, um your name was Sasori right?" She said turning around.

"Yeah, why don't you come sit with the rest of us?" The red head said with a bored expression.

"Um… sure why not."

She went and sat next to the boy they call Itachi. "Hi your name is Itachi right? My names Sakura Haruno." She held her hand out for him to shake it.

He took it gave it a nice firm shake. "Yeah, Itachi Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hey, you don't smile, why not?"

"I do smile, when I want to."

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I not something to smile about?"

"No, it's just I don't want to."

She starts to pull a fake cry. "I just m-met you a-and you're a-already being mean!"

"Oh kami! Someone help me!"

She claps her face in her hands crying even more.

"Oh come on!" Rubs her shoulders talking in a soothing voice. "It's ok; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Thanks! ^_^" She gets up and sits next to Sasori next. "So, how is your attitude? Do you smile?"

"Um, why?"

"Because, I'd like to know if my first kiss is a happy type of person." Sakura said with a straight face.

Sasori sat there wide eyed. "I was your first kiss???"

"Ayep."

"Will you excuse me for just a moment?" He got up and walked over to the still pissed off blond who was also still strangling the masked man. "Hey brat, let go of the moron for a sec and talk."

"What the hell do you want, un?" The blond said as he threw Tobi to the ground.

"OW! Senpai you hurt me!"

"Get over it UN." He snapped.

Tobi whimpered and sat in a corner. "Why does every one hate me?"

"Now what did you want Sasori, hm?"

"Well not to brag or anything but, I was the pink girl's first kiss." He said smirking.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"You heard me."

"Oh I'm gonna kill you!"

The two bickering men were about to attack each other when Sakura interrupted them.

"What do you 2 think you're doing?" She said arms crossed.

The 2 quickly scrambled to stand straight, both said "Nothing (un)"

"Oh really? Then why are you guys about to kill each other?"

"Is it true HE was your first kiss Sakura Chan, un?"

"Yes, what does it matter?"

"Because I wanted to be your first!" The blond whined.

"Too bad for you isn't it?"

**Oh I'm so sorry its extremely short, but I'm in a hurry *has Inu and Guren tied up with mouths taped shut* and I wanted this to be on time, so yeah…. BYE! HAVE AN AWESOME LIFE!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! Its been what? 4 months? Ugh! I am so sorry, my old computer had crashed and I had 2 get a new one TToTT may you rest in piece Jiggins! I name all my inanimate objects Jiggins :D**

**Inu: am I the only one who finds you crazy?  
me: hmmmm nope ^^ my therapist thinks I should be locked away :D  
inu: o.o  
me: XP  
Inu: yeah um….  
me: STARTTING! **

**Recap: **"Is it true HE was your first kiss Sakura Chan, un?"

"Yes, what does it matter?"

"Because I wanted to be your first!" The blond whined.

"Too bad for you isn't it?"

xxxxxxx

"Oh that was just mean Sakura Chan!" Deidara said gloomily as if a tiny rain cloud was just right above him.  
"What ever," Sakura said as she spots a clock on a far wall behind them, "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late for work again!" sakura scrambled for the door.

"You mean **we're** gonna be late for work!" The blond said as he ran after her.

"Hey we didn't even get started!" Pein yelled after him.  
"I'm sorry but I have a job I need to get to!"  
xxxxxxx

"COME ON! HURRY YOUR SLOTH LIKE ASS UP!" The blossom said as she ran into her house.

"I leave my uniform at the shop…" He said as he follows her in.

"What? Why? Where do you put it?"  
"Haven't you ever noticed lockers in a door in the back of the employee restrooms?"  
"No,"

"I could have sworn I saw lockers in both restrooms"  
"Well I've never seen them…wait, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF THEY ARE IN BOTH ROOMS?"  
"Who ever said I knew?" he said with a smirk.

"But you just said you could have sworn you saw them in both restrooms!" Sakura said turning around with a vein throbbing.

"No I didn't" His smirk turning into a big smile.

"Ok whatever! You wait here while I go change, if I catch you spying ill pound you!" She said dashing up her stairs to her room.

"No promises there…" the blond said to himself chuckling.

xxxxxx

"AHHH IM SO SORRY! I LOST TRACK OF TIME!" Sakura said bursting through the café's front doors with Deidara not too far behind.

"I'm not gonna be able to tell Ms. Tsunade why her employees are always so unreliable you know." Shizunae said with an annoyed look, "I am just the Assistant manager."

Sakura sighs, "I know I know!"

"Sakura you shouldn't talk to your boss in that tone." The blond said with a teasing tisking noise.  
"HEY BACK OFF! Your' the reason were late because you "needed" to go to some sort of group meeting of yours bub!" Sakura said poking his chest scowling at him.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry Sakura Chan!" He said having a laughing fit.

Sakura twitched. "What's so funny Deidara? You sound like a mad man and it's kinda freaking me out."

"Oh nothing except for the fact you look so cute when you're mad its funny!" He said wiping his eye of a fake tear.

She just face palmed herself walking to her station behind the cash register.

Deidara walked over to the janitor's closet, "What am I supposed to do?"  
Sakura's eye twitched. "How can you not know what your job is?"

Deidara shrugged, "I dunno."

"OH YOU IDIOT YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE THIS JOB!"  
"Calm down Sakura Chan people are staring." He said slyly.

Sakura turned around to see people were stareing. She could feel her cheecks getting hot from turning a deep shade of red.

xxxxxx

"Don't forget to lock up guys; you did good today by the way." Shizunae said putting on her coat ready to walk out side.

"Ok, thanks'!" Deidara said finishing up with his job of wiping down the tables.

"Mhm." Shizunae noded with a smile.

"By see you tomarow!" Sakura said shutting down the coffee pots.

"By!" Shizunae said walking out, disappearing into her car.

"Alright so how about we get a nice movie and cuddle on your couch?" He said looking straight at her with a cocky smile.

"Uh how about you shut the hell up and I go to my room to sleep while you go to yours and do whatever it is creeps do at night." Sakura said coldy.

"Aww, that wasn't a very nice answer, you could have just said no. And I usually drill a hole in the wall and spy on the people in the room next to me, sometimes I get lucky with what I see." The blond said smiling like a fool.

Twitch.

"Ha-ha I'm kidding Sakura Chan! I was raised to be a gentleman so your safe… for now."

"What?"

"Nothing!" He said having a jolly good time to himself laughing.

Xxxxx

**Ah, once again I'm so sorry for this being a whole 4 months late D=**

**Inu: yeah yeah, apologies, then you have some sort of promise out of your range, bla bla bla**

**Guren: puppy! Your always so grumpy cant you be happy? :D  
inu: =.= enough with the dog shit!**

**Guren: *laughs***

**Inu: AH! **

**Me: :3 what cant handle us?  
inu: shut up!**

**Guren: cheer up! Or ill be forced to pin you down and feed you lithium :D**

**Inu: YOU CANT FEED ME BATTERY ACID!**

**Guren: *evil grin* watch me *starts to corner him***

**Inu: O.O halp!**

**Me: *ignoreing the torture* so I shall see you all in two weeks! Sayonara! **


End file.
